The New Avenger Of The Uchiha
by TheGuitarMadSmasher
Summary: Sasuke dies on The Bridge, But before he dies he tells Naruto about his brother Itachi and what he did to The Uchiha Clan, Sasuke tells Naruto to kill Itachi for him and avenge The Uchiha Clan and gives Naruto a gift, PAIRINGS UNDECIDED.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or the Characters in Naruto if I did this would've already happened.**

**THIS IS FIRST FANFICTION HOPE YOU GUYS ENJOY THIS FANFICTION**

**Chapter 1: A Great Loss**

_**In The Mirrors**_

Haku moved at blinding speeds, Too fast for even sasuke to see, but eventually he could read his movements because Sasuke's Sharingan had awakened, Haku was preparing for another attack, Haku threw a senbon directly into Naruto's left arm causing him to almost yell in pain, Naruto held his left arm with his right hand to try and ease the pain 'Is this where I die?' Naruto thought, Sasuke knew that they had to end Haku quickly or else it would end badly for the both of them. When all of a sudden he saw more senbon coming straight towards Naruto, 'NO!' Sasuke thought as he ran to jump in the away of the attack without hesitating. Sasuke moved and jumped in front of the oncoming attack taking the full brunt of the attack, This happened before Naruto could even realize it "You got him Sasuke!" he said, he looked again and saw what had actually happened, He saw sasuke dripping blood all over his body, "Why did you do that?" He asked, "I don't know my body just moved on it's own..." answered Sasuke, The Uchiha fell, but not before The Blond coming to his aid and catching him before he hit the ground. "Naruto I-i want you to promise me one thing..." Sasuke said, Naruto nodded listening to what Sasuke's promise was. "M-my brother Itachi killed my entire clan when I was only 7, h-he killed my parents right in front of my eyes, h-he told me my 'Hatred' wasn't strong enough and to fight him when my hatred was strong, e-ever since that day I've become an avenger, W-wanting to kill him and avenge my clan." Sasuke said, Naruto had Widened eyes as he now knew what Sasuke was talking about.

_Flashback Start_

_"My name is Sasuke Uchiha, I_ _hate a lot of things_, _I don't_ _part__icularly_ _like_ _anything,_ _What I have is not a dream_, _Because I will make it a reality_, _I'm going to restore my clan_, _and destroy a certain someone..."_

_Flashback End_

"I-i want to give you a gift." Sasuke said, Sasuke removed his right eye which had a 2 Tomoe Sharingan active and removed Naruto's right eye and placed his right 2 Tomoe Sharingan still active into Naruto's right eye socket, He did the same with his remaining sharingan eye "S-shut up and take it l-loser." Sasuke said, Naruto nodded taking the remaining sharingan eye from Sasuke's hand and taking out his own left eye and placing the sharingan eye into his left eye socket, due to Naruto being the Jinchūriki of the Kyuubi his healing factor was unbelievable, Both of Sasuke's eyes were healed into both of Naruto's eye sockets, it was as if a medical ninjutsu user surgically placed both of the eyes into both of his eye sockets, he opened both of his eyes revealing a pair of 2 tomoe sharingan eyes "You have the sharingan now a-as for t-the promise, I-i want you to promise me to kill my brother I-Itachi f-for me and avenge T-the Uchiha C-clan for me." Sasuke said to Naruto, "You're okay Sasuke." Naruto said, Sasuke knew he wasn't gonna make it out alive, Haku's senbons hit him in some vital spots when he was taking the blunt of the attack for Naruto. "A-achieve y-your dream o-of becoming H-hokage and be t-the greatest n-ninja that ever lived, a-and kill I-Itachi f-for me..." Sasuke eyelids already closed fading into nothingness, nothing but an empty void, Sasuke's arm fell to the ground, Sasuke was now officially nothing but a corpse "Is this the first time you have seen a friend die in battle? This is part of what it means to be a ninja." Haku said, "Shut up, I hated you too Sasuke and yet." Smoke appeared around the blond and the raven haired's corpse. Haku was stunned at what he was seeing, when the smoke cleared Haku saw the blond was now standing up "You'll pay for this!" Red chakra started bubbling out of Naruto's body, then red chakra started forming around him like a shell, The shell took shape of a fox with a single tail, not just that but Naruto's 3 whisker marks on both sides of his cheeks grew bigger, he now had K9 Teeth and Had Claws, The most surprising feature about the blond or what some would call a demon now and no longer a boy were his eyes, both his eyes were now red slits with 3 tomoes on the slits. 'This is no longer a boy, but the red chakra around him that looks like a shell of a one tailed fox!' Haku thought, The blond turned around, **"I'LL KILL YOU!" ** The blond with a shell the shape of a one tailed fox with red chakra said, he released the same red chakra of the shell of a one tailed fox that he was encased in, he released the red chakra all around him and the mirrors were melted in a matter of seconds 'No way, he melted my mirrors just like that?' Haku thought **"NOW THIS IS WHERE YOU DIE AND BURN IN HELL!" **The Blond ran on all fours at Haku at very fast speed intending to kill Sasuke's Murderer.

**FIN**


End file.
